Michael "Mike" Aresta
Mike Aresta was a contestant on Season 12 of Hell's Kitchen. He ranked in 17th place. Personality Mike was a terrible contestant who served pre-made food as his signature dish, was generally disrespectful, and slacked off in the dorms during punishments. He was also in denial about his performance, stating that no matter what he would do, his team would nominate him. His poor attitude led him to have a short-lived running feud with Jason. Season 12 Episode 1 When the chefs arrived in front of Hell's Kitchen, they saw Jean-Philippe waiting outside for them as he brought them inside Hell's Kitchen. But when they got there, they see a dinner service in progress. Ramsay said he decided to show them a soft opening as showing them that was how he wanted Hell's Kitchen to run every single night. And then Ramsay announced that the winner will have the head chef position at a Gordon Ramsay restaurant with a salary of $250,000. Later, the chefs were greeted by a media frenzy show. After Ramsay entertained them, he told them to get in the kitchen and cook him their signature dishes. During the Signature Dish Challenge, Mike was the fourth person to have his dish judged. He made a tortellini with tomatoes, but revealed that not only he used a packaged tortellini, he also used canned tomatoes. He lost that round to Kashia. He said that he was a little insulted, saying it wasn't like packaged dog food, then he argued by saying fuck it and that was bullshit. Then Ramsay pulled him over and told him if he had anything to say to him, to say it to his face and not to his back. The blue team lost the challenge 4-5, and were punished by setting the dining room back into shape ready for the big opening. Later, Mike was found just vacuuming the floor, then he decided to go upstairs while the rest of the men did the punishment. During dinner service, Mike was on the Meat Station, he wasn't seen that much. Both teams were named Joint-Losers, and had to nominate two chefs for elimination. He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 2 During the Back to Basics Relay Challenge, Mike was paired with Scott, their task was to filet 4 trout, they managed to get all 4 of them correct. The Blue Team won the challenge 5-4 and were rewarded with a day out in San Francisco. During dinner service, Mike was on the dessert station. He was not seen that much, both teams were named joint-losers, and had to nominate two chefs for elimination. He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 3 The next morning, Chef Ramsay decided to bring in pigs to wake them up. During the first part of the potato challenge, the blue team won the first part of the challenge. But then they were told to be creative with the potatoes that they dug for. During the second part, he was the fourth person to have his dish judged. He went up against Melanie. He made a Yukon Gold Boulangerie with caramelized onions and rosemary. Ramsay deemed it macerated, and asked the team if he tasted it before deciding to put it up. He only scored 1 point. The blue team lost the challenge 16-18, and were punished by cleaning the barn from the potatoes they dug for. During dinner service, Mike was on the fish station with Chris. When Anton brought up his second order of risotto, Mike told him to give him one minute, and told Chris that he called one minute. Chris said it wasn't on that ticket as he was confusing him by not listening. Later, when Mike was cooking his halibut, Chris said that it was way too hot. Then Mike asked him if he could watch the halibut, but Chris said no. Later, when Chris was about to put the crust on his perfectly cooked halibut, Mike took it from his hand up to the pass. Ramsay saw the halibut without the crust and told Chris and Mike to get it on. Later, Scott brought up his lamb when Chris and Mike weren't ready with their halibut. That got to Chef Ramsay's wrath which got them kicked out of the kitchen. Both teams were named joint-losers, and had to nominate three nominees for elimination. During deliberation, Chris said that Mike was poison for his team, and suggested to keep Demarco and himself would be kept but decided that Mike should be leaving, then Chris said compared to the elements, Mike was seasoning his fish and just watched what his hands were doing. Then Mike suggested that Gabriel should go up, which told him that Mike stood like a bitch just standing watching Chris. Then Jason yelled at him telling him to go back to the grocery store and called him a motherfucker. Mike was then found going up to Jason as DeMarco was defending him from getting punched in the face. Mike was named the blue team's first nominee, withDeMarco being the second, and Chris being the third. He was called up with DeMarco as they joined Simone from the red team. During his plea, he said he ran back to try and run his station to get his chance to run it, and said Chris tried to dig himself out. He survived elimination as Simone decided to give up. While being dismissed, he said that all of the chefs can kiss his 300 pound ass, explaining that they are going to start throwing people under the bus and said it was game on. Episode 4 In the dorms, Mike wasn't gonna cry due to the fact they nominated him. Chris was very pissed when Ramsay sent Simone home and kept Mike as he said that no one wanted him here as he was poison. During the Ravioli Challenge, Mike was paired with DeMarco and Gabriel. Once they brought their ravioli up, Ramsay said that the pasta was way too thick. The blue team lost the challenge 9-10, and were punished with cleaning up the pennies that rained out of the ceiling. Mike wasn't cooperating in the punishment, and told the team to suck his cock and to go fuck themselves. During dinner service, Mike was on the appetizer station with Ralph, Mike decided to get involved, so he dropped the ravioli when Ralph told him not to as he called one minute. When Mike sent up his first ravioli, it was sent back for missing lobster. Later, the women completed their service and were sent to the blue kitchen to help them out. The blue team lost service, and had to nominate two chefs for elimination. During deliberation, Ralph explained that Mike was swishing the risottos instead of actually doing them. When Mike came back from the bathroom, most of the chefs said that he was going up, and Mike said he didn't give a fuck, as they were going to put him up anyway. Mike was named the blue team's first nominee, with DeMarco being the second. During his plea, he said that when Ramsay tried to convince Ralph to help out they were able to start getting things rolling. Ramsay asked Ralph if that was true, and said it wasn't as Mike stirred risottos and did raviolis. Ramsay asked why there was little trust in him from his own team, he said he had no clue, his teammates said it's been the hiding and finger pointing game, and said that he should take control of his station but hasn't. He then suggested that Ramsay should take him off the blue team and put him with the red team, much to the women's concern, he said that he thought they'd appreciate him a lot more then the men. However, Ramsay denied his request, as he was eliminated for his attitude, disrespect, and poor performances. During his exit interview, he said that he was going to have fun watching the blue team go down, and said that he will definitely forget about them as much as they chosen to forget about him. Ramsay's comment: "There once was a cook named Mike, he couldn't cook fish, or any of the dish, so I told him to take a hike." Nomination history Trivia *He is the fourth contestant who used pre-made food for his signature dish, following Rock (Season 3), Salvatore (Season 7), and Jonathon (Season 9). He is also the first who did and talked back about it. Quotes *"I'm a little insulted, it's not like it's packaged dog food." *"Fuck it, that's bullshit bro!" *(After being eliminated) "I definitely feel like I was the fall guy. I'm gonna have fun watching the guys go down, because they're a bunch of backstabbing bitches. I will definitely forget about these guys as quickly as they've chosen to forget about me." Category:Chef Category:Season 12 Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Assholes Category:Douchebags